You're Puzzle of My Heart
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Gin menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya, niatnya dimutasi ke Tokyo sama sekali tidak sia-sia, justru ia berhasil menyampaikan hal yang terus ia pendam semenjak ia kehilangan Rangiku, mengajak gadis itu untuk menikah dengannya.


Alright, minna-san! Aku buat fict oneshoot nih, hiahahah. Entahlah, aku juga tiba-tiba dapat ide dan jadilah fict ini!

Ah, dari pada banyak omong, langsung sajalah ya?

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Hope you like it and Happy Reading! ^^

_**Semua keindahan itu menari dengan liar**_

_**Mencari siapa orang yang pantas untuk mendapatkannya**_

_**Lalu, aku hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati**_

_**Apakah aku termasuk orang yang pantas?**_

Rangiku mulai merasa lelah menghadapi kebodohan yang terus berputar didalam otaknya. Dia sudah berusaha mencoba untuk memahami kekasihnya, mencoba mengerti apapun yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu hanyalah kegiatan palsu yang tidak akan memberikan efek khusus dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi itu semua hanya harapan fana yang tidak akan berlaku, kecuali untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Rangiku, sedang apa kamu?" sapa seseorang, yang hanya dengan mendengarnya saja Rangiku tahu siapa orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memandang matahari terbenam saja, kok!" kilahnya.

"Ck, aku tahu kamu sedang menangis. Iya, kan?"

Rangiku sedikit terhenyak mendapati perkataan pemuda itu. Dia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut.

"Aku tidak menangis kok!" sanggah wanita itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gin menatap wajah gadis disampingnya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik dan membuat Rangiku menundukkan kepalanya seketika. Gin tersenyum samar, memperlihatkan senyuman yang biasanya ia tampakkan, namun kali ini senyum itu berbeda.

"Apa aku sudah pernah bilang kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku?" Rangiku hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Gin yang menurutnya itu benar, dan ia memang tidak perlu menjawabnya.

"Maafkan aku, Gin. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Tokyo." Ucapan Rangiku yang tiba-tiba membuat Gin terperangah.

"Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku disana. Aku rasa universitas di Tokyo cukup bagus, jadi aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku disana dan kebetulan, aku sudah diterima."

"Rangiku, apa benar kalau kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo?" Rangiku mendesah pelan sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan apa yang Gin ucapkan. Gin sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah seringkali menyakitimu. Selamat tinggal dan aku harap semoga kau berhasil!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Rangiku sendirian yang mulai menangisi keputusannya itu. Hatinya hanya terus berharap semoga itu keputusan yang terbaik untuknya.

_**Kurasa aku tidak pantas**_

_**Karena aku merasa semuanya selalu buruk**_

_**Apapun itu, tapi semuanya terasa menyakitkan**_

_**Tuhan, setidaknya biarkan aku mencicipi keindahan itu!**_

Sudah tujuh tahun Rangiku menetap di Tokyo dan sudah tujuh tahun juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Gin. Perasaan itu tidak pernah menghilang ataupun berkurang, justru semuanya semakin terasa jelas dan menggebu. Membuat hatinya terasa perih saat menyadari hal itu. Tidak bisakah dirinya menikmati kebahagiaan, walau hanya sedikit?

"Rangiku, hari ini ada seorang dokter baru dari Karakura _Town _yang akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit ini. Kepala Rumah Sakit menunjukmu untuk menjadi asistennya." Rangiku menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Terima kasih, Rukia, karena sudah memberitahuku!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Dan kuharap kau mempunyai atasan yang baik, tidak sepertiku!" sahut gadis itu.

Rangiku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan gadis itu. "Ya, tapi pada akhirnya kau menikah juga dengannya!"

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum masam menanggapi ucapan Rangiku. Kemudian gadis itu pergi karena dia sudah dipanggil oleh Dokter Kurosaki, atasan sekaligus suami dari gadis itu. Rangiku menghela nafasnya, berharap dia juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang Rukia rasakan.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya, karena ia tidak suka melamunkan hal itu lebih lama lagi. Rangiku berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit dengan langkah kakinya yang berirama. Namun, saat dia hendak berbelok, seseorang menabraknya dan membuat gadis itu terhuyung jatuh.

"Aduh…" pekik gadis itu. Dia menatap ke arah si penabrak yang ikutan jatuh bersama tumpukan buku segunung yang dibawanya. Entah karena firasat apa, dia merasa amat sangat mengenali orang yang menabraknya itu.

"Eng, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," sahut Rangiku sambil memamerkan senyumnya. "Lalu, kau ini mau apa membawa buku sebanyak itu dan memakai jas dokter? Jangan-jangan kau ini dokter baru yang dimutasi dari Karakura _Town_ itu?"

Pemuda itu hanya menampilkan senyumnya dan berkata, "Benar sekali. Kalau begitu, bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruanganku?"

"Baiklah! Mari kubantu membawakan bukunya!" Rangiku berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda disampingnya itu. Mereka larut dalam diam tanpa ada seorangpun yang berniat memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu, sampai akhirnya…

"Dokter Ichimaru! Apa kabar?" Tanya seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Dokter Kurosaki.

"Aku rasa aku sama sepertimu," sahutnya.

'Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa? Ichimaru? Jangan-jangan dia… Akh, itu pasti mustahil! Aku pasti hanya salah dengar,' ucap Rangiku dalam hati.

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Ichigo memecahkan lamunan Rangiku. Rangiku hanya tersenyum kecut yang menandakan mereka belum berkenalan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Gin, kenalkan, wanita disampingmu ini adalah asistenmu. Namanya Rangiku Matsumoto, dan Matsumoto, dia adalah Gin Ichimaru, atasanmu yang baru!" Penjelasan Ichigo memang biasa, tapi reaksi yang kedua mahluk itu rasakan benar-benar luar biasa. Tanpa banyak basa-basi Ichigo menyudahi percakapannya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu dengan tatapan sederhana, seolah tidak ada pengaruh apapun atas ucapannya barusan.

Rangiku dan Gin hanya menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Mereka masih terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang sedang mereka hadapi. Masih terlalu bingung untuk memulai darimana seharusnya pembicaraan itu berlangsung. Rangiku menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena ruangan yang Gin tempati sudah berada didepan mata. Dengan kaku, Rangiku mempersilahkan Gin masuk ke ruangannya dan menjelaskan segala hal tanpa menatap wajah pemuda itu. Merasa sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari tempat itu, sampai akhirnya niatnya itu terhenti karena ia merasa seseorang menguncinya dengan pelukan dari belakang.

_**Dan kali ini Kau membiarkannya**_

_**Kau sisihkan kebahagiaan fana yang telah lama kunantikan**_

_**Hati kecilku kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan**_

_**Apakah kali ini aku bisa dianggap sebagai orang yang pantas?**_

"Aku berhasil menemukanmu, Rangiku!"

Rangiku tidak tahan untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Dia merasa hal inilah yang sudah lama ia nantikan. Mendengar suara pemuda itu memanggil namanya, merasakan kelembutan pemuda itu saat memeluknya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama masa mereka sebagai seorang kekasih. Rangiku kembali teringat masa lalunya saat ia melihat Gin memeluk gadis lain, saat melihat Gin mencium wanita lain, melihat pemuda itu mengekspresikan cintanya dengan wanita lain, bukan dengan dirinya yang secara notabane bahwa dialah kekasih Gin, bukan wanita lain itu.

Rangiku terus meneteskan airmatanya yang lama kelamaan mulai membanjiri pipinya dengan tangisan yang semakin deras.

"Aku minta maaf, Rangiku. Aku sudah mengecewakanmu!"

"A… Aku−"

"Aku mencintaimu, Rangiku!" ucapan Gin membuat Rangiku menangis semakin deras. Pernyataan cinta itu membuat Rangiku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia terharu, sangat terharu. Terutama menyadari orang yang selama ini ia cintai sudah membalas cintanya. Cinta yang mulanya berawal dari sebuah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu, Gin!"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Rangiku tidak mengerti.

"Karena kau mau menerimaku kembali, dan karena kau juga masih mencintaiku!" ucapnya tulus.

Rangiku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gin. Hatinya bahagia, semuanya terasa semakin indah. 'Apakah ini yang disebut orang sebagai keindahan cinta?' batin gadis itu.

Gin melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Rangiku, sehingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dengan keberanian yang besar, pemuda itu mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Jadi, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?"

Rangiku terkejut dan menutup mulutnya−merasa tidak percaya kalau Gin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil berpikir keras, apakah ia harus menerima tawaran pemuda yang sudah lama ia cintai itu? Gin sendiri menatap cemas wanita dihadapannya, takut kalau ia akan ditolak, takut akan kehilangan gadis itu lebih lama lagi, takut jika semuanya berakhir tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Gin sadar betul kalau dia telah menyia-nyiakan wanita dihadapannya itu. Dan bodohnya, penyesalan itu muncul disaat ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Rangiku yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gin," sapaan Rangiku membuat pemuda itu sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap cemas wanita didepannya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu!" sahut gadis itu mantap. Gin menghela nafasnya lega, merasa bahagia dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Setidaknya, niatnya dimutasi ke Tokyo sama sekali tidak sia-sia, justru ia berhasil menyampaikan hal yang terus ia pendam semenjak ia kehilangan Rangiku, mengajak gadis itu untuk menikah dengannya. Gin memeluk Rangiku sambil melepaskan seluruh perasaan cinta yang sempat terhalangi itu. Dengan mantap, pemuda itu mengikrar janji sambil berbisik di telinga calon istrinya tersebut, "Aku berjanji aku akan terus menjaga dan mencintaimu sampai nanti!"

_**Sepertinya iya, karena kali ini aku sudah mendapatkannya**_

_**Dan kuharap, semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja**_

_**Seperti waktu yang terus berputar dengan setia**_

_**Menemani kami sampai ajal menanti**_

**~THE END~**

Err… *garuk-garuk kepala*

Kok rasanya jadi gini, ya? Mana puisinya aneh lagi…

Hhh… Yurisa bingung mesti bilang apa!

Ohya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari judul lagunya Westlife yang Puzzle of My Heart. Cuma judulnya aja kok, hehehe… Tapi Yurisa nambahin kata You're didepan kata itu ^^

Akhir kata, Arigatou and Review, minna-san!


End file.
